


Brooklyn Nine Nine: The Blood Red Necklace

by Praz7007



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, I dont really know, Peraltiago, b99 - Freeform, just greatness, just read the work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 04:10:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14324280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Praz7007/pseuds/Praz7007
Summary: Meet Kaden Yang, Jake's newest arrestee, locked in the holding cell for larceny. Jake caught him running down a street with a purse and a classy lady yelling behind him. Turns out, what he really wanted wasn't in the bag.However, when Kaden is tied to a national crime ring, the FBI approaches the Nine-Nine, asking the entire precinct to embark on a mission around the country to track down what Kaden's crime circle is after. And what they're after is a lot bigger than some lady's purse on a Brooklyn street.Also lots of Peraltiago cuz I'm a sucker.





	Brooklyn Nine Nine: The Blood Red Necklace

Jake rolled over in bed, getting a good look at the digital clock on the nightstand next to the bed.

6:30.

He groaned and rolled back over, ready to wrap his arm around his wife (they got married almost half a year ago, but it still made him giddy calling her "wife") but when his hand didn't feel her waist next to him he looked up. She was already awake.

As his senses grew more focused, he became aware of the shower being used in the bathroom. He lay on his side on the bed, staring at the little sliver of light creeping through the crack below the door. He had one of two options at this point: Either join Amy in the shower, which he very much wanted to do, or stay in his nice, warm, comfortable bed.

Which he also very much wanted to do.

He finally mustered up enough willpower to pull himself up, and he sat on the edge of the mattress and looked out the window. His eyes widened. It was still very dark outside, but there was no mistaking the tiny white shimmers floating down in the sky.

"Holy crap, it's snowing!" he whisper-shouted. He jumped off the side of the bed, ran to the bathroom door and pushed it open. "Ames! Ames, come on, it's the first snow of winter!"

Amy stuck her head out the shower. "What?"

"It's snowing! Come on!"

She grimaced. "Dammit! I hate the snow. It just makes everything so difficult, like driving, and chasing down perps, and walking down the street without having to worry about slipping on ice."

"Are you kidding me?" Jake asked, half chuckling. "Snow is amazing. It's pretty and fun you can make snowmen with it and ski and snowboard and watch kids have snowball fights. Snow is great!"

"What do you mean watch kids have snowball fights?"

He rolled his eyes. "Alright fine, you jump in and destroy all of them when they least expect it, but that's not the point."

"Actually, that kind of was your point. You said snow is great because you can destroy kids in snowball fights." Amy playfully said, stepping out of the shower and wrapping herself in a towel.

"Just-" Jake sighed. "Just come on, I wanna go see it with you!"

"Just look at it from the window!"

"That's not the same as being out in the snow."

"Yes. It's way better because you don't have to deal with the freezing cold." Amy said as she dried her hair.

"Please, Ames? I'll make you hot cocoa!" He said, raising his eyebrows.

Amy smiled at him and bit her lip. "You make really good hot cocoa."

"You bet I do, and I'll even throw on some whipped cream for you, and we can drink it while we watch Die Hard snuggled up on the couch."

She gave him a look.

"Fine, Lethal Weapon."

She sighed and pretended to reluctantly give in, even though cuddling on a couch with Jake was exactly what she wanted right now. "Fine. You're so lucky it's a Saturday."

"Right?" He asked giddily. "I'm gonna go start up the hot cocoa. Meet me outside when you're dressed."

_________________

Amy walked out of the apartment building in one of Jake's hoodies and sweatpants. The cold was unbearable. The wind felt like sharp blades of ice against her face. The sun was about starting to come up at that point, and her teeth were rattling like crazy.

The biggest thing that struck her, though, was that Jake was nowhere to be found.

"Jake?" She called. "I'm here, where are you?" She turned around. Was he still inside? "Jake! Come out, come out, wherEAAARGH!!"

Amy almost slipped and hit her head on a pole from the shock. A huge lump of snow had just hit her in the back of the neck, and she starting shrieking as she tried to wipe it off. Behind her, she heard Jake laughing so hard he couldn't even watch Amy struggle.

"Ugh! You are such a jerk, Jake." She said, hopping around, trying to throw off the snow.

"Well, don't say you shouldn't have expected it."

"Just, ugh. I'm going back inside, making hot cocoa for myself, and watching Lethal Weapon by myself while you stay out here and don't ruin my morning anymore."

"Wait, wait. Hold on." Jake said, running up to her just as she started to head back inside. He grabbed her hands and turned her around, looking her dead in the eye. She stared back at him with an expectant look on her face. "I'm...sorry."

"That's it? I'm going ba-"

"Ames, look, I know how much you hate the cold, and that was a real dick move, yeah, and I'm really sorry." Jake sputtered out, a lot more serious now. He looked down at his shoes with his hands now behind his back.

Amy bit her lip, took his hands and wrapped them back around her waist. She snuggled up into his chest and sighed. "I'm sorry too. It was just a stupid snowball."

Jake kissed her on the cheek and Amy couldn't stop the smile that came with it.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too." 

"Also...Oh my god, what  _is_  that?!" Amy yelled. Jake snapped his head around.

"What? What did you see?"

"That...thing! It was just-"

"I don't see anythiAAAGH!!!" 

And now it was Jake's turn to be shrieking and hopping around while he tried to rub snow off his back, and Amy's to laugh while she saw him struggle. 

"Oh, babe, you're evil." He said, shaking the snow off his neck. 

"Don't say you shouldn't have expected it," She laughed and ran back inside.

"Touchè." He replied, and ran back inside with her. 

Once they were both up the stairs and back inside their living quarters, Jake threw his coat back onto the coat rack and wrapped his hands around Amy. She snuggled against him and he kissed her cheek.

"So, Die Hard and making out on the couch over hot cocoa?"

She kissed his jaw. "Mm. Try again?"

"...Die Hard 2 and making out on-"

"Jake!"

"Fine! Throw on Lethal Weapon. I'll get the hot cocoa ready."

She laughed. "Yeah, you wi-"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" They heard a high pitched voice yell from outside. Jake and Amy looked at each other for a split second and then took off.

Jake grabbed his coat on the way to open the door. The two of them ran outside, seeing a 20-something guy run down the stairs with a pink purse in his arms. There was a lady hobbling after him, whom they identified as Ms. Watson in the apartment directly above theirs. 

"Stop that man! He's got my purse!"

Amy looked at Jake. "Chase him down. I'll go down the fire escape and cut him off outside."

"10-4," Jake said and took off down the stairs. The guy was fast, no doubt. As the two of them raced down the stairs, Jake couldn't help but wonder if Amy'd have enough time to get down the fire escape. Jake picked up the pace.

Once they reached the ground floor, the guy began to look through the purse. "Dammit! It's not heOOF!" 

Amy, coming around the corner with a practiced takedown, threw the guy onto the snow as he came out the door. She rolled him over, grabbed both his hands and pinned him to the ground. Jake came up panting behind the two of them.

"Damn. Nice takedown, Mrs. Peralta."

She blushed and smiled up at him. "Thank you, Mr. Santiago."

Jake reached into his coat pocket and threw her his emergency pair of handcuffs. After the guy was properly cuffed, they sat him up and snatched the purse away from him. He glared at them, muttering something to himself.

"That's low, man. Real low." Amy breathed. "Taking away a sweet old lady's purse." She looked up at Jake. "I'm gonna go give Ms. Watson her purse back, you see what you can get out of him."

He nodded and watched her walk back into the building. He then looked their perp straight in the eye.

"Alright, man, what the hell are you doing on a Saturday morning trying to...Ooh? What do we have here?" Jake asked, eyeing a white, laminated piece of paper in the guy's pocket. He saw Jake notice, and immediately tried to scramble away, but in vain as he was still cuffed. Jake grabbed it and saw that it was a photograph. On it was a small silver ring, with a tiny diamond on top of it. A red diamond, dark as blood. 


End file.
